


Wing Commander

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fantasizing, Female Solo, Masturbation, Other, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was all she had wanted... but not anymore. Now, she fought for something else... someone else. Short oneshot, initially written for a competition with a strict character count. Please leave a review if you like it (or especially if you don't)!





	

"Wing Commander."

It was a title I had desperately wanted, when I was younger. Then, my goal was to serve Ylisse. The ideal of Ylisse.  
But that had all changed the day I met Chrom. His carefree demeanor... His noble aspirations... Even his strong, brashful fighting style...

_...Gods, I need a drink._

My room is sparse, too large for just one person to decorate. Like an insult every time I step in, a continual reminder of what I cannot have.  
I wince at myself, opening my wine chest again.

_I know I shouldn't, but on cold days like these... It helps stave off the loneliness..._

I pour myself a glass, setting it down on a small end table.  
Making sure my door is locked, I move to my dresser, reaching deep inside it as I bite my bottom lip.

_Such a vulgar thing... but I want it..._

I pull out a small, black book and a thin dildo from their hiding place, both bought with extreme discretion from an Outrealm Anna. My heat slowly building in anticipation, I sink into the lounge chair beside the table. I drop both in my lap as I take a deep pull of the sweet wine, emptying the glass. I hold the book open with my right hand, snapshots of Chrom in the nude at a hot spring covering its pages.

He stands over me, his phantom's hand moving in unison with my own left, slipping under my shirt and, grabbing roughly at my petite right breast over my bra. I hear a moan escape my lips as I feel his false tongue sweep over my left breast, leaving no moisture on my skin, not exposing my chest to the tingles as the cool air evaporates it...

I pause for a second to turn a page, two more pictures of my beloved adding and subtracting from the spectre, making it more and more realistic. I drop the book, hands frantically working at my shirt and bra, hissing as the cold air straightens my nipples. I think about pouring myself another glass, but decide to ignore the pretense.

I grab the bottle with my right hand and drink from it slowly, the warmth of the wine spreading throughout my whole body. My left pushes at my lower garments greedily, rolling them downward, exposing my nethers to the air; a thin line of moisture still connecting my sex to the nearby fabric. I pull the bottle from my lips to run my hands - no, Chrom's hands - down my body, admiring my own silky, creamy skin, imagining the coarseness of his hands.

 ~~My~~ Chrom's right hand traces a path to my breasts, fondling them at random, swapping between them as I moan in a way that would mortify me in front of the real Chrom.  
...His... left teases at my clit, sending lances of pleasure through my entire being, making me need it. I need him inside me. I need him to fuck me. Gods above...

"Please... Chrom... Fuck me..." The empty air fails entirely to respond to the whispered pleas, but ~~I~~ he does not...

His awkward chuckling runs across my mind, driving me mad as ~~I~~ he plays with my breasts, teasing at my drenched entrance with his dick. With his usual boldness, he pushes the entirety of ~~the dildo~~ his erect cock into my being - I cry out in ecstasy, no longer able to contain myself as my first orgasm breaks already.

"Hyeah~ Yes~! Please! More! CHROM!" My frenzied cries bounce off the walls, all sense of propriety and volume drowned in the waves of my need.

The thrusting gets more and more intense as I cum around him, but he doesn't stop - he takes his hand off his breast and pinches at my clit, rolling it, pulling it, torturing... He fucks me harder and harder, pushing maddeningly along my walls, no pausing, ignore that I just came just keep fucking me oh god-

I can almost feel his soft caress on my face as he works himself to completion, fucking me in a more primal, needy way. My breasts jiggle up and down with the force of the thrusts as I moan, approaching a second plateau of pleasure... I push the dildo inside of me one last time as I break, my open palm slapping against my entrance as I sheathe it inside of me fully.

"Hnnnnghhhh~ CHROM!"

Another storm of pleasure capsizes my resistance, and my whole body shudders as I climax around the dildo, my every nerve ablaze with the intense ecstasy that burns itself out all too quickly. Too tired and... fulfilled to leave the chair, I lean deeper into it, dozing off to pleasant dreams.


End file.
